A Second Glance
by Hartbreak-x
Summary: Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin and Kelly Kelly pairing. Old times and current situations cause an unexpected twist for the pair. One-Shot.


_I don't know, this was some random one-shot that popped into my head, I had been toying with the idea of The Miz being face for awhile and it stems from a scene I wrote in another FanFiction, so yeah, just a quick oneshot whilst I can't sleep. So I apologise for silly errors; it is 3am currently here.  
>The story changes from Kelly Kelly's point of view to The Miz's. It starts with Kelly, then alternates each time.<em> 

**Kelly.**

He had changed, everybody knew it. It had been continually happening ever since he had won his first championship. We were close before then, even after he became a jerk with my contract. I missed him, the old Mike, the Mike that was funny and goofy, not the one with his eyes entirely on the prize. He had lost all his old friends; me, Layla, JoMo, Cody. Now, all he had was Alex Riley, his 'apprentice', more like his poor lackey. I knew he had his contract as well, I just couldn't tell if their friendship was true. Part of me hoped it was, despite his massive ego, I would never want him to be alone. That would suck no matter who you are.

**Mike.**

I saw Kelly look at me as me and Alex walked down the big, empty halls of the arena. I wonder what she thought when she looked at me now; probably the same as everyone else. That I was some big egotistical jerk, who didn't care for anyone. I wouldn't blame her if she did. I had been acting like it and I can't put my finger on why. I'd changed for the worse, i'd be the first one to tell you that.

Kelly Kelly, 'the diva so nice they named her twice'. That was completely true, which made me feel a whole lot worse about being an ass to her, she was one of, if not the most caring person i'd met. She just went out of her way to make people happy, even if she wasn't herself; fellow wrestlers, fans, even random people on the street, she loved to see people smile. I loved to see her smile, she had a smile that could make the greyest day seem brighter. She never knew how much I actually felt for her, another one of many mistakes i've made since ECW.

**Kelly.**

I sat in my locker room, contemplating whether or not to join the other divas and go out tonight, I hadn't been out in awhile but I was doing so many extra practices to make my in-ring performances better that I was constantly exhausted. I knew it was a big Raw roster party and I was basically expected to be there and Eve would pester me until I did, I want nothing more than to crawl into my bed and lay for a week and I would be completely content with life. As luck would have it, in walked Eve and Gail, laughing about something when their eyes narrowed at me and my packed bag; Eve knew me better than I thought and instantly started on me.

"One, you are going tonight. Two, you do not have a choice. Three, I will pin you down , dress you and drag you to the club myself. Okay? Good." She beamed at me, whilst I all but sat their gawping, but defeated. Her smile grew wider once she saw the resigned look on my face.

It wasn't long til we were at the club, Eve had more or less had to drag me; that girl is freakishly strong. However, not long here and she only went off with Evan Bourne and left me all alone. I wandered off to the bar, at least with alcohol in me, i'll dance with whoever and perhaps have a good time, who knows.

**Mike.**

This whole Raw roster outing was complete bullshit. I swear i'm the only one not having a good time, people were dancing, drinking, making-out. Alex had sauntered off, looking at chasing whichever Diva would have him, typical Riley stunt. It happened everytime he dragged me out, yet I still let him do it. Besides, I don't have much else to do with my spare time, my inbox isn't filled with invites out. I contemplated making a dive for the exit, Alex has probably found some Diva and is off in a corner with her somewhere, until I spotted a head of long, way blonde hair. A head of hair I could spot in the busiest of crowds, much like now. She looked beautiful, as ever; a tight red dress gripping her in all the right places, her hips swaying in perfect time with the music, a pair of hands gripping her there too, clearly holding her securely in place next too their crotch. I look closer, recognising the jackass she's dancing with; Jack Swagger. He had the biggest smirk on his face, one that I would more than happily wipe of his face with a single punch to the mouth.

"Yo! Mikey!" Alex yells from across the dancefloor, I get distracted and look over to him. A Bella twin wrapped firmly to his side. I nodded in acknowledgement then turn my head back over to the spot Kelly was at. They were gone, I scanned the dancefloor multiple times, but there was just an empty space where they once were.

**Kelly.**

Boy, does alcohol go to my head quickly, I find myself alone in a darkened corner with The All-American, American himself. I guess, he can be seen as an attractive guy, when he's not up his own ass or kissing Michael Cole's. Yet, he had an evil hint in his eyes, one that creeping me out, even in my drunken stupor, I tried to excuse myself to go to the bathroom, but he would not relenquish his grip on my hips, his finger tips digging in dig, rooting me in the spot, he walks towards me, flattening me against the wall. I scream out in terror, when he pushes against me. Only to have his stick his mouth to mine to quieten me, I refuse to respond, his him as hard as I can, not that it had much effect on him. I could feel him, pushing for entry to my mouth, knowing I won't let him, he instinctively treads on my foot, causing a knee-jerk reaction in me to scream in pain; opening my mouth that he invades soon enough. He constantly pushes his crotch against me, I try to push him away, with all the strength I have in me, it seems like a lost cause.

**Mike.**

I still scanned the large mass of people for Kelly, something didn't seem quite right with the look on Swagger's face. I roamed through the club, hoping to catch a glint of blonde, until I saw her, being smothered by him. My blood boiled, I could feel my heart rate increasing by the second, pushed my way through the dancers, getting angry hurls of abuse as I went. I reached out, grabbing him with both hands by the collar and with all my strength hurled him in the opposite direction to Kelly. Her shocked expression bemused me, until a heavy weight slammed into me, slamming me into the wall. It didn't take long for my to recover and make my fist connect with his face, he seemed out of it. I turned and looked at Kelly, who looked a complete mess; drunk, attacked and petrified. I outstretched my hand to her, which she took with a small smile and I led her outside the club, where she took refuge on a bench, clearly taking all that was left in her to not breakdown in front of me.

**Kelly.**

To say I was in complete shock would be the understatement of the century; I had been happy, drunk, attacked and saved in the space of 10 minutes. I was saved by Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, of all people. He looked at me now, with nothing but warmth in his eyes, I was surprised, in a good way. I liked the way he looked at me. He sat down next to me, we didn't exchange a word, he just wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, then wrapped his other arm around me, rubbing mine in both a comforting and warming way. I missed this Mike, the Mike I had a crush on all those years ago.

**Mike.**

I felt her sink into me, her body warm against mine, her skin smooth to the touch. Her familiar scent surrounded me, it felt nice, like I was home again. She sat up, clearly having gathered her thoughts and looked me dead in the eye, I missed her eyes, they shone beautifully in the moonlight, like stars.

"Mike." Her voice was soft, calm. "I've missed this, i've missed you." The words were rushed, as if she didn't know whether to voice them or not. I simply smiled at her, not my usual arrogant smirk, an actual smile, which she happily returned, her eyes lit up, making my smile wider.

"I've missed me too, Kelly. I've missed you, more than you could ever imagine. But i'm back now, back for good, back for _you_." She smiled, then without warning, kissed me. I responded with a passion, a burning passion, as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled into the kiss, as did she as she snuggled into the crook of my neck, I held her close, relishing the moment. I was happy.


End file.
